


The Truth About Being a Hunter: One Shot

by dontlookatmeitwashim



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Angst, Drama, Drama & Romance, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-16
Updated: 2017-11-16
Packaged: 2019-02-03 09:51:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12745935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dontlookatmeitwashim/pseuds/dontlookatmeitwashim
Summary: Dean Winchester has a woman he loves and she loves him. He has a son, he has his brother, what more co9uld he ever need in this life? Well, fate was a bitch...





	The Truth About Being a Hunter: One Shot

The Truth Of Being a Hunter: One Shot

A Dean/Oc! Please reblog, leave a comment, even message me!! 

Dean never thought he would have a family. He never thought he would find out what it was like to be a father of his own children, never thought he would be married and in a suburban house. But he was glad for the family he got… he had a woman he loved, and she loved him, they had a beautiful baby boy that Dean adored.

The woman’s name was Rose Dawson, she wasn’t like a hunter like them, but she was a cop. The first time she and Dean met, they were in High School. Her dad was the sheriff and the Winchesters were always getting into trouble. The next time they bumped into each other was twenty years later, she was the new sheriff and they were in town for a case. Rose knew that there was something different about the brothers, so when she learned about hunting and all that goes bump in the night; she strangely took it well. It was after that that Dean made a point to always visit her between cases and pretty soon, one visit turned into her moving into the bunker and then turned into shopping for baby clothes.

Dean loved Rose with all his heart, she was that part of his heart that craved being normal and she gladly gave it to him. He loved that she never pushed about joining cases, but always ready for when he needs to come with them. He loved that she never looked at him differently, not even when he became a demon, not even when he volunteered to be the bomb that killed God’s sister, He loved that she was quick to comfort him, always knowing exactly what he needed. But most of all, he loved her because she brought his son into this world.

His son, Zeke Bobby Winchester was as smart as his mother but tough like his dad. He had Dean’s eyes, but Rose’s dark hair. He was a beautiful child, their perfect baby boy. Dean loved coming home to have his son grin at the sight of him and run towards him as fast as his small legs could. Dean would scoop him up in his arms and smother him in kisses, hugging him tightly; like it was going to be the last time that he was going to hold his child.

Then, of course, he always had Sam. His baby brother, the one person he knew that would always be there no matter what happened. Dean knew that if he had Sam beside him, he could handle anything that was thrust at him.

But Fate was a bitch and Death was unkind.

The first was Zeke. They were just watching a movie, laughing, smiling together. Zeke was at their feet, running around and playing when he just collapsed. Rose was the first to her feet, running to her son and picking him up in her arms. She tried to shake him awake, saying his name repeatedly. Tears streamed down her face as his eyes, his beautiful green eyes, stared up at nothing; his skin pale and lifeless. She cradled him in her chest, rocking back forth as she cried.

All Dean could do was hold her, hold her and try not to completely break down. He looked up at his brother and saw the tears roll down his face slowly, Sam’s eyes filled with sorrow. Dean watched as his brother pried Zeke’s dead body out of his mother’s arms. Rose became hysterical, Dean hand to lock her in an embrace, her face buried in his shoulder as she screamed.

The next day, they burned the body. It was strange, usually, Dean had someone to blame, someone he could focus on. But, Zeke died because of a tumor that was in his head and with Castiel gone? There was no bringing him back, so there they stood; watching his tiny little body turn into ash. Making God the only person the older hunter could blame.

The only sound was the fire crackling and Rose’s crying as she clutched her son’s favorite toy in her hands. It was the first toy that Dean had brought him; a stuffed koala. It broke Dean’s heart to see Rose the way she was, he tried to comfort her, but she wouldn’t have it. She was so lost in her own sadness that she wouldn’t talk to anyone, she only held onto that stuffed animal and stared at the walls of her son’s empty room. It was a month after the funeral did Rose just left, leaving Dean where he first started… with Sam.

It was months before he and Sam found Rose… in a cold morgue in her hometown. When Dean saw her cold, lifeless body lying in front of him; his world started to crumble. His chest tightened, making it hard to breathe and his eyes watered. Several tears fell from his cheeks as he tried to breath. He could feel Sam next to him, holding him up and trying to calm him down, but it wasn’t any use. Dean had gotten so used to Rose being the one to calm him down, to comfort him that his brother’s attempts were useless. Dean ran out of the building, holding his head as he screamed and cried.

The police said that she moved into her old house and went back to her old job. They said that she barely went home, always in her office drinking late and often crying. They said that she died from alcohol poisoning… Rose died heartbroken, alone and clutching that stuffed koala.

“Dean, you have to breathe!” Sam caught up with him, placing a hand on his shoulder. He was completely terrified of the scene that was playing before him, he didn’t know what to do. Tears filled the younger brother’s eyes. “Dean, come on… I need you, okay? Because I don’t think I can handle all this by myself. I loved Rose and I loved Zeke with all my heart. I need you, Dean. Rose and Zeke wouldn’t want you to shut down…”

The hunter looked up at his brother’s eyes, still unable to breathe. He let out a choked on his tears before he grabbed Sam and hugged him tightly. It was the first time Sam had seen his older brother so distraught and that truly scared him. But, Dean took several deep breaths and stood up straight, wiping away his tears and getting back to business.

“Your right, let’s get going.”

They left the funeral to whatever family Rose had left in the town, deciding it wasn’t their place to attend. But that didn’t stop Dean from visiting her grave a week later with some red roses and tearful apology.

8888

It was only six months after Rose died and if Dean wasn’t completely heartbroken after that? He was now. Because now? He truly was alone. It was only a moment, a quick second and that was it. The last of Dean’s family was dead. He wished he could say it was to save the world, to put an end to demons and monsters for good…

But the truth was, Sam just didn’t see the gun being pointed at his head and within just a second, Sam was dead. There were no more deals with death, no more changing their fates and no more Castiel to bring them back. That was it… Sam was dead, and Dean was all alone.

After that, Dean didn’t want to do anything that dealt with monsters, angels or demons. He didn’t even want to live in the bunker anymore, so he packed up his stuff and left. He found a small town in northern California, bought a small cabin and tried to forget that he was all alone. Once and awhile, some demons would come knocking at his door, but Dean paid them no mind. He simply told them to leave before he made them leave.

As the years went on, angels and demons came by less and less until they stopped completely. Dean started to get used to the idea of being alone. He had given up on the world and trying to save it, he no longer wanted to be in the family business.

The locals in the town started to know him by name; Dean Smith, they would smile at him whenever he went into town. Some girls even tried to flirt, but Dean never returned the flatteries. He never could love another person again after all he lost…

Dean was finally pushing fifty and people started to call him an old man, the kids making up stories about how his old cabin was haunted or something and that he was a killer. They weren’t wrong about him being a killer, but they were wrong about the cabin being haunted, which always made Dean chuckle. But, their mothers didn’t know that. Their mothers were those young girls that would flirt with him all those years ago and they would scold their children, telling them about the heartbreaking story of how he lost his family in a fire. When he turned sixty, many of the locals called him Grandpa, several children coming to him and asking for him to play with them. It warmed his hard heart and he couldn’t help but accept their offer. 

Eighty-years-old, Dean no longer left his cabin. Many of the families in town would come and make sure he was comfortable and that he ate that day. Dean would think of them as friends, but he never once called them family. Even after all these years, the hunter couldn’t let anyone else into his heart… but there was one. A little boy, now twenty-five, that Dean was closer to than anyone else in the town.

His name was Henry Rickson. He reminded Dean so much of his own son that he couldn’t help but love him like one and Henry loved him like a grandfather. Henry was his shadow for the longest time, always wanting to know what he was doing, where he was going and if he could teach him how to do this or that. Dean couldn’t say no… but as the older, he got, the more he couldn’t do.

Death was at his door, he could feel it, so he called for Henry and he came.

“Hey there, old man.” Henry opened the door with a grin, his wife next to him as they entered the cabin that was his second home. “Hear you been asking for me?”

Dean grinned at the sight of him and nodded, motioning for them to come forward. “I just wanted to talk.”

Grabbing tow chairs, Henry and his wife sat beside his bed; Henry taking the old hunter’s hand in his. “Talk about what? You always have something to say, what is it this time?”

“Better watch your mouth, boy, or I’ll give you an ass whopping!” Dean laughed, which only ended up being a cough. He took a moment and cleared his throat and looked up at the couple, patting Henry’s hand. “Ugh, I’m getting old.”

“You are old.” The young man shot back with a smirk.

Nodding, the hunter sighed. He closed his eyes for a moment and thought about his life, all the good and bad that happened in it. There were plenty of mistakes, ones that he will regret forever, but he had lived with them. “You're completely right... I think today is as good as any.”

“What do you mean?” Tonya asked beside her husband, looking concerned.

“Don’t worry.” He opened his eyes and smiled at the woman, then he looked over at Henry. The hunter squeezed his hand before sighing. “So, are you ready for me to answer the question you’ve been dying to know the answer to?”

Henry’s eyes immediately lit up and nodded his head. He scooted closer to the bed, smiling in anticipation. “You bet you wrinkly ass I am!”

Dean chuckled again and let go of his hand. The hunter reached over to his bedside table, opening a drawer slowly and getting out a medium-sized box. He held the box gingerly, like it was sacred, and closed his eyes. He could feel the tears behind his eyelids and he could feel death closing in. He looked over at Henry and Tonya and smiled. 

“I had a family. Not a traditional one that you're used to, but I had one. There was Bobby, the father I wished I had and John, the father I had but didn’t want. My mother who died early on in my life. Sam, my baby brother that I raised and protected no matter what. Castiel and Charlie, my adopted siblings and much more I considered family before them. Then there was Rose… mother of my child, the love of my life. All of them died long before I turned forty-five.” Henry couldn’t look away from the old man. Every word he said was etched with heartbreak, sorrow, and anguish. Just listening to him talk about them made him want to cry, but he swallowed the tears and let Dean continue. He watched as the old man slowly handed over the box to him, noticing the way Dean’s breathing became shallower. “Here, take this and don’t open it until you are back home with your family.”

Henry took the box and nodded slowly. He leaned over and placed a kiss at the top of the old man’s head, his wife following suit. “I’ll come by tomorrow, Dean.”

“I’ll be looking forward to it!” The old hunter laughed as he watched them leave.

The ride back to his family’s house was only ten minutes. But as he pulled up to the driveway of his childhood home, Henry hesitated. He looked down at the box and picked it up gently. His wife watched him cautiously, not about to stop him from opening the gift away from the view of his family. Swallowing hard, Henry lifted the box and there sat a stuffed koala. He picked up with extreme care, turning it over in his hands. It was obvious that the stuffed animal was decades old, but it was still in pretty good shape. That’s when he saw it… Sewn-on the foot was the phrase ‘To Zeke, Love Dad.’.

“His son’s name was Zeke…” Tears formed in his eyes, unable to stop them from falling. He felt his wife’s arm around him, holding his head to her chest. “He called me Zeke because I reminded him of his dead son!”

8888

Back in the cabin, Dean was closer to death with every second, but as he looked around he couldn’t help but feel lonely. He looked over at his bedside table and smiled at the pictures of his family. They all looked so happy and alive in the pictures… he couldn’t wait to be with them again, but he knew that knowing his luck? Dean would never see them again.

“Dean.” A familiar voice called from the doorway, bringing the old man out from his thoughts.

Looking over to see who it was, Dean gasped when he saw the one person he never thought he would see again. “Cas?”

The angel nodded, his eyes sad as he looked around the room. He walked over to the bed, sitting in the chair that Henry once was sitting in. He was still looking around the room when he heard the sniffle. Castiel looked over and saw that Dean was crying. It was strange to see his friend so old, it wasn’t something Castiel was used to, but it was clear to see that this old man was Dean Winchester. “What’s wrong? I thought you would be happy to see me, though I am confused about why you are even here. I thought you would still be hunting.

“I gave up hunting decades ago.” The old hunter laughed, knowing he didn’t have much time left. “After Sammy died? I just didn’t see the point anymore. I just couldn’t keep hunting when all it did was take all those I care about.”

“I understand.” Castiel nodded, still confused about why his friend was still crying. “Then why do you cry?”

Dean smiled at the angel, missing him deeply, the old hunter took his friend hand and squeezed it lightly, seeing the reaper behind him. “Because I didn’t want to die alone.”

And just like that… Dean Winchester was gone.

8888

All he could see was white, but as soon as it came? It was gone. He looked around, seeing a beautiful living room and the sounds of laughing being cut off suddenly. Turning around slowly, the man gasped at the scene before him… there standing in the big living room was all the people he ever called family.

“Dean!”

Again, please reblog, leave a comment or even message me! I love hearing from you guys, it makes my day!

**Author's Note:**

> PLEASE, tell me what you think! I love hearing from you!


End file.
